


The Masquerade

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: An opportunity to forget about everyday problems, an opportunity to step into the royal castle, an opportunity to meet the princess.





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Whew ! This was long to write ! I watched Gaius and Lissa's support and I loved it, so I decided to write a little something about them ! Hopefully you will enjoy

“You will never guess” Balthazar said, hiding a piece of paper behind his back.

Usually, when Balt say such thing, Gaius is the first to guess. So, once again, he took his chance and spoke:

“You stole some chocolate bars because you love me so much ?”

The boy scoffed, raising his eyebrow.

“If I did stole chocolate bars, I would have eaten them for myself, not you. And with that, you lose the game. That’s a first, you usually take them so seriously”

With a pout, he reached towards the pile of candies Gaius was sitting in front of, and took his favourite brand of lollipop before putting it in his pocket, and slamming a poster on the old table. The sound of his hand slapping the table was so loud that other thieves gave him weird looks.

“Yes, keep going like that, now everyone will try to see what we’re up to, and that is not really needed”

“Very funny, pretty boy. I just found this beauty hanged somewhere in the village, and thought you’d like to see”

Brows furrowing, he leaned towards the table, looking at the inscriptions on the paper. A very fancy parchment, in fact, with the royal mark at the very bottom. In the middle of it was painted the castle in vibrant colours, with the words ‘Masquerade’ written right above.

“If you are suggesting that we infiltrate the castle to steal, that is a no. We’re good thieves, yes, but to that point ? You should ask Harriet, she’d be better than us”

“No, you fool !” Balthazar exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air (thus attracting more attention), “This is the perfect opportunity to go out and have some proper fun !”

Proper fun ? Gaius found the little reunions with other thieves just fine. Yes, there wasn’t much food or entertainment, besides some knife fights, but at least it was with people that Gaius liked. In no way he’d enjoy a party with the high ranked. That will never happen.

His friend easily guessed it, and Gaius knew he wasn’t the type to give up. With a sigh, he stared at the boy.

“You want to go that much ? Go, then. Just without me. I’m not in the mood for royalty stuff. Shiny jewelry, abundant food, tons of goods while the village is starving... I’d just want to hit someone”

The life in the village, especially where he lives, wasn’t as dreamy as the royalty thought. Even in this tavern, where people are supposed to be happy, the ambiance wasn’t that good. Thieves arguing with each other, miserable people taking drink after drink, it wasn’t the best thing to see. While some villagers can’t even afford a piece of bread, members of the castle are enjoying a long warm bubble bath with a glass of fine wine in their hand, trying to convince themselves that everything is all right.

“You sure, man ? I mean, it would be fun, to dress up and be someone else for a moment, dontcha think ? I mean, I’d like that, and what is the point of taking such opportunity without having your best friend by your side ?”

He decided to not answer, and Balthazar let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“I’ll let you keep the poster. Think about it, at least”

“Yeah, right”

*

“Wow ! Look at that, Gaius ! Decorations everywhere in the village, performers, also ! This is wonderful !”

Under his crow mask, he sightly hummed, looking around him. Indeed, that sight was wonderful. Never in such a long time had he seen the village in such a lively state. Everyone was dancing, laughing, even if they weren’t going to the masquerade. It might be a castle celebration, but that wouldn’t keep the villagers from adding their grain of salt and spice up the capital. The town was full of people, and Gaius and Balthazar greatly struggled to make their way towards the castle.

Yes, the castle. After days of thinking (and having Balthazar always after him), he decided that he’ll give it a go, just to see what that whole thing was about. After all, he can find some interesting stuff small enough to swipe, without anyone noticing. But also, he needed to prove himself something: is the royalty as good as people pretend it is ? Or are they snobby people that will look down on them because of their lower status ? He only saw the Exalt and her siblings from afar, a few months ago, and they seemed pretty nice, but the thief knows that appearances can fool anyone, and he won’t let himself get into that game. No, he’ll see the true face of royalty, no matter what it takes.

Shoulders bumping against each other, feet tripping on the road, the way to the castle was sure complicated. Every rich fellow where charging towards it, showing off their heavy dresses and expensive tuxes. For a short moment, Gaius felt embarrassed over his choice of clothes. A simple, but old, black tux his father used to own, along with a mask he stole from a rich people’s shop. His combination between fancy and old was almost funny, and he could have laughed about it if he wasn’t about to enter the castle walls. He isn’t the most known thief in Ylisse, but he do have some reputation. Even though he was a wearing a mask, he was still scared that he would get recognized. A thief in the royal castle ? That would be a scandal, and also earn him jail time. God, was it that of a good idea to go ? If they manage to get out of this, he’ll make sure to kick Balthazar’s ass.

Balthazar... who was gone. He probably got slowed down by some people, thing that he would understand since there was basically a whole crowd pushing him along. For an instant, he got the ridiculous fear that his friend probably got trampled to death. As his mind were following these thoughts, he quickly found himself face to face with a redheaded girl, probably a guard for the castle. Although a black mask was concealing her face, her piercing eyes almost made him shiver. That’s when he realized that he was right at the castle’s door, and that the woman stopped him before he could go any farther. Was she doing this to everyone ? Crap, he couldn’t recall. That’ll teach him to never worry about Balthazar ever again.

Before both of them could say anything, another guard of the castle walked to them. Blonde hair pulled back by a large mask depicting a peacock.

“What you doin’, Sully ? Don’t you see our friend simply wants to party ? I understand him. The Vaike wants to party too, but instead he got stuck for this duty”

“We oughta make sure that no one enterin’ this castle is dangerous. I’m just doin’ my work”

“With him ?” Vaike exclaimed. “He looks like he can’t hurt a fly, look at those eyes !”

“If you were at Frederick’s place, I don’t think Chrom and Lissa would have survived for long” she commented, before turning to Gaius. “Anyway, what’s your name ?”

A name ! He should have guessed it. She wants to protect the royalty, so she will be easy to get suspicions about people. Quick, quick, invent an innocent name. Is that even a thing ?

“The name’s... Sheridan”

“Sheridan ? That’s a peculiar name”

“My mother likes peculiar names, ma’am. You should hear my brother’s”

And with that, he used one of his most powerful weapons: his smile. For some reason, everyone would fall for it, and that moment was perfect to use it. However, the girl didn’t seemed fazed.

The guy, Vaike, did, though.

“Let him enter, Sully. I’ll keep an eye on him ! I need to stay by the door, but... I’ll manage. Teach sees everythin’ !”

“Ya better watch then, because you’ll soon see my foot as I’m about to kick you in the face. Anyway. I’ll rely on your aptitudes. You can go... Sheridan”

Trying to conceal his sigh of relief, he hasted towards the castle’s interior, directly leading to a vast room with tons and tons of fancy decorations, and also tons and tons of... people. Capes and dresses were fluttering everywhere, people rushed to the buffet to get some snacks, or champagne glasses. Trying to meddle in, he went and took himself a glass. Taking a sip, he was quick to pull a face as he remembered how much he hated champagne. Oh well, now he was stuck with it.

He stared as more and more people were emptying the buffet, and his eyes widened as domestics went with carts to put more food. Was all of this for real ? Everyone pretty much just ate their weight in food, and they added more ? Astounding. For a moment, he could feel anger boiling inside of him after the thought of all of his friends struggling to get even dinner. And meanwhile, these pigs were eating over and over again. Who even allows this ? If he’d run a kingdom, he would do things much, much differently.

He walked as far away as he could from the buffet table, and leaned against a column, staring at his champagne. The bubble looked as if they were racing, trying to see who will reach the top first. This childish thought managed to make him smile.

“Look ! There they are ! The Exalt and her siblings ! How beautiful they look...”

However yelled this caused pretty much chaos in the room as everyone gasped and started looking everywhere. Finally. the royal family was spotted, and silence fell in the room for a short moment, people probably admiring them. As conversations were slowing starting over, Gaius took a look at the family.

Emmeryn, the Exalt, got her face covered with a mask adopting the same colours as space. The corners of it were decorated with tiny, shiny rocks that looked like stars, framing her face perfectly. Her blue dress took every shape that her body had, only for the end to flutter at every step she took. The prince was wearing a blue mask, with a crescent moon attached to the left side, emphasizing his deep blue eyes. His tux was as dark as the night sky, with stones similar to the ones on Emmeryn’s mask, catching the light and making him shine like an actual star.

The princess was the Sun in both ways. Golden, shiny mask covering her face, yellow dress as subtle as a candle’s fire, she looked like she illuminated the whole family. And just like the sun, everyone had their eyes on her. Not directly, though. Only glances were given, as if staring direction at her would burn their eyes due to such beauty. He could already see boys with their eyes full of envy, wishing to have at least one dance. For that, though, they’d have to go past the cold look of their guard, Frederick. Wearing only white, he looked like a cloud.

What a weird group of royals. Instead of taking a modest and sober costume, they were attracting everyone’s attention, putting even the most beautiful dresses and tuxes to shame. Was this a way to ridicule them with their simplicity, or did they just wanted to dress like this ? With royalty, you never really know.

*

“Oh, Chrom, look at all these people ! How beautiful and happy they look ! This is why I like when we throw parties like that, we should do it more often !”

“Doing it more often may attract people will bad intentions, Lissa. It is best to refrain from always making such events”

Although Frederick was, as always, right, Lissa couldn’t hold back a long sigh, which earned her a stern look from her bother. Witnessing the scene, Emmeryn started laughing.

“We just came in and you are already bickering. This time, I am at Lissa’s side: these parties are sure wonderful, and I think that, since we don’t make them that often, we should appreciate them as much as possible. Some people will want to speak to me, but I’ll make sure that the two of you are free from any person wanting to take your time. This is your night”

A smile quickly showed up on Lissa’s face. Emmeryn kept saying this since they got the idea to make this masquerade. Indeed, this will be their night, and they shall have as much fun as possible. Oh yes, she was so excited ! All the people she will meet, all the boys she will dance with, all the food she will eat !

“How perfect !” she exclaimed. “I shall try out the buffet first, these cupcakes look... amazing”

“Maribelle helped in their confection. I am certain that you will love them” Frederick said.

“As long as Sully didn’t touched them, I’m pretty they’ll be good” Chrom laughed.

Without waiting any longer, Lissa immediately walked to the large table. Immediately, people moved out of her way, giving her direct access to the cupcake plate. Although she was supposed to enjoy such privilege, she couldn’t help but feel bad when people would act different solely because of her status. Taking a pink cupcake, she quickly walked away. As soon as she was gone, people went back to where they were before, talking and laughing. For a moment, she felt her chest going tighter, and walked to the closest column.

Column that was already occupied by a tall man wearing a black feathered crow mask. Slowly sipping champagne (and pulling a face afterwards), he wasn’t speaking, or looking at anyone. His black cape, with gold patterns at the edge, looked pretty good. For a moment, Lissa wondered how it would look on her. With a smile, and the desire to make a friend, she walked to him.

“Hello ! I’m Lissa”

The boy turned to her. Although she could only see his eyes, she knew that his was frowning. After all, it is not everyday that the princess goes to speak to you. Usually, members of royalty would talk to high ranked people, with the fluffiest dresses and most fancy clothing, but the simplicity in the man was somewhat attractive to her, and she wanted to know more.

“Good evening” he simply said before looking at his champagne again.

Um. Not the talkative type, she could see.

“Sooo, how do you find the masquerade so far ? I think it’s pretty fun ! A good way to get out of your everyday routine...”

Gaius stared at her. A way to get out of her everyday routine ? What, getting hot bubble baths and abundant food is a tough routine to have ? He almost laughed at her face, but laughing at the princess wouldn’t be quite the best thing.

“I guess you’re right. Life in the village can get tiring, sometimes”

“I know !” she exclaimed, clapping her hands. “I wish that I could do something for them, they seem so sad, sometimes... don’t tell anyone, but I’m trying to convince Emmeryn to organize some charity event. Maybe giving away food, or stuff like that”

And she winked, and Gaius couldn’t believe what was actually happening. He quickly recollected the recent events: first, he entered a ball organized by the royalty. Second, he was talking to the actual princess. And third, she didn’t seemed as stuck up as he thought a princess would be. Or maybe he’s getting fooled, who knows. Maybe she is putting this mask up to get a good reputation. A person can be this sick, after all.

“A charity event would be a good idea. Does it have chances to happen ?”

“I can get persuasive” Lissa laughed.

He couldn’t help but smile, and took another sip of champagne.

“Y’know, if you hate this drink so much, you can give it to me”

“Yes, no. I don’t wanna be accused for intoxicating the princess or something. That would be quite the reputation breaker”

“Ha ! And what is your reputation ?”

She didn’t seemed to realize how condescending her question can be, but he was aware that she was just curious.

“Oh, the usual one I guess. Normal dude, normal life”

The girl hummed, putting her finger against her chin.

“Mmm, I don’t believe it ! No one has a normal life, no matter how much they insist about it. We all have something special. There are no differences between me and a beggar: we all have something special inside, and so do you !”

“Oh yeah ? I’ll keep it in mind”

He couldn’t hold back a smile, and stared at the crowd.

“That’s a lot of people, uh ?” Lissa said. “It can be a lot to handle, but you just have to like people, I guess”

“I assume you don’t, since you went to hide there with me”

“Pfft ! I didn’t ! Well, maybe. It all depends on how people treat me. Getting the princess treatment can be weird, sometimes”

Weird ? Gaius never considered that it could be weird. What is so weird about being part of royalty ? Suddenly, he remembered all the attention she and her siblings got once they entered the room. Was she not enjoying her status, the way people acted with her ? After all, you do act different in presence of the royalty, but everyone considers it as the least thing to do. Maybe what Lissa desires is to be treated as an equal, for once.

“Well, us citizens often wish that treatment. I guess no one can be truly happy, then”

Lissa let out a laugh, and suddenly music started playing. Quickly, people found themselves partners, and began to dance to the slow, steady beat. Gaius quickly noticed Chrom dancing with the daughter of some rich woman, and Emmeryn dancing with Frederick.

He turned to Lissa, smiling at her.

“Tonight, we’ll both have a different treatment from usual. The treatment of not worrying about anything”

With that, he offered her his arm. Giggling, the princess locked hers with his, and they walked to the middle of the room. As if he had been doing this his whole life, his hand slid on Lissa’s waist as hers went on his shoulder. Their other hands holding each other tightly, they started moving along the melody. At first, it was clumsy, Lissa’s feet stepping on his, Gaius legs getting tangled with Lissa’s dress, but after a while they managed to get used to each other, and in a short time it was as if they had done this forever. He moved his feet, she moved hers, he slid across the room, she did too. For a moment, it was as if it was only them, and the people around them didn’t existed. But at the same time, he could feel the heavy stares on his back.

“This is like a fairytale !” Lissa whispered. “I feel like Cinderella... but don’t worry, I won’t run away leaving only a glass slipper !”

“Maybe I will” he joked. “After all, you are the royal one, and time is running, my pumpkin carriage won’t last forever”

Again, she smiled, and they kept dancing, Lissa’s skirts fluttering around her, just likes the rays of a sun. Gaius’ cape draped around him, just like a crow’s wings as it flies. 

They look quite a long time to realize that the music changed to something with a quicker beat, making people dance frivolously and laugh as their partners were fooling around. Noticing this, Gaius was quick to take Lissa’s hands and engage her in a quite intense dance popular within his friends. Her laugh quickly filled his ears and they twirled around the room, and Gaius found himself laughing like a children. Before they were conscious of it, they snuck out of the room, Lissa guiding him to a flight of stairs until she opened a window and slid on the castle’s roof.  
“Come ! This is one of my favourite’s places in the castle. Don’t worry, the floor isn’t in an angle or anything”

He could hear her voice, but not see her. Slowly, he walked to the window and joined her, standing on the high roof, seeing almost the totality of the village. All the lights were on, and the party of earlier was still going on, as he could hear the laughs and distant chattering.

“When I can’t go out to the village I often go sit there. Hearing people doing their usual routine, it’s as if I’m with them... very far away, but still with them... it makes me feel as if I’m Emmeryn, honestly. As if... I’m watching over my kingdom in my own way”

“The Sun watching over the land. Quite poetic, may I say”

“Please, I’m not always the sun. This is just a costume”

“You represent it quite well, though”

Was was he saying this ? He had no idea. Maybe he was taking the opportunities, like Balthazar told him so.

Speaking of which, where the hell was he ?

After what he said, he knew that Lissa was blushing, and didn’t knew what to do for a moment. He only noticed that she was shivering due to the cold air. He untied his cape, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. For a moment, they stayed like that.

“Take off your mask” she said. “I want to know how you look like, how the person who is so nice to me looks like... I mean, you never acted like I was a princess or... something. I felt normal, for once, and I want to know how did such good to me”

Of course, he was taken aback. Although that he’d love to take his mask off, he couldn’t. He couldn’t reveal who he was. Maybe she will recognize him. Maybe there will be rumours about how a thief bothered Lissa. She might talk about a guy named Gaius and people will make connections. No, he can’t risk that. He’s being selfish, but he can’t risk it.

“I... I can’t, Lissa. For reasons I can’t tell you, I fear”

This was a mistake. Of course she’d want to see his face. Everyone wants to a friend’s face. Of course.

“Why ? Don’t you trust me ? What is it ? You can trust me, you know”

“I trust you. I don’t trust myself, that’s all”

He stood up, and Lissa stood immediately, holding the cape against her.

“Wait ! You’re going to go, like that ? I... I had a great time with you, I wish we could get to know... each other more”

Gaius sighed.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t. I already did too much”

He was about to head to the window, to run away, but an invisible force took over him, pushing him to cup Lissa’s face and kiss her. A short, but passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever. Pulling her away, she pulled him back for another, more tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He wished for this to last forever, but he was aware that all good things come to an end.

As he headed back towards the window, he gave her one last look before vanishing forever.

 

A YEAR LATER

 

“Quick, Gaius, we need to find the most treasures as possible ! Otherwise the one who hired us won’t be happy”

Balthazar shivered in the thought, and started walking even faster. The castle seemed to never end, offering them hallways over hallways. If it weren’t for the presence of more experienced thieves, they would have probably gotten lost. After all, one short visit in the castle doesn’t make you master of the place.

“Come on ! Exalt Emmeryn is somewhere here, and where the Exalt is, treasures are too !”

Were they really hunting for treasures, though ? Was it necessary to carry so many weapons only to get some gold ? And cause such ruckus ? Thieves are known to be subtle, so why did they had to charge into the castle ? So many questions.

“Balt... are you sure this is a stealing operation ? Something seems off”

“Keep your mouth shut, pretty boy ! We don’t need to get noticed any more that we’re being noticed at the moment”

And they ran and ran and ran, until they were face to face with a bunch of the Ylissean army. In the group, he recognized way too many faces: the boy and the girl guarding the door, Chrom, Frederick and... Lissa.

As beautiful as during the masquerade.

Chrom quickly swung his sword, pointing it towards Gaius.

“Not a single move, you murderers ! You won’t get Emmeryn before getting me !”

Emmeryn ? Murderers ?

A white haired lady looked at Chrom before saying:

“We need to eliminate them, Chrom. They obviously present a treat to Emmeryn, just like their whole group”

“Wait...” Gaius stuttered.

“Now !” the girl yelled.

And without any more time to say something, Gaius gasped as Frederick’s lance pierced his chest, his blood covering the walls and the guard’s face. He could hear Balthazar’s yell, but it seemed so distant, it felt as if he was miles away. He abruptly fell to the ground, his gaze finding Lissa’s.

“Lissa...” he whispered before closing his eyes.


End file.
